Janet's Thoughts: Daniel
by Lady-of-the-Dragons
Summary: Janet's thoughts as Daniel comes back from another mission wounded.


OK, here goes. First Stargate fic. If you like it, please review! Flames, feh. They will be given to my dragons.  
  
*Dr Janet Fraiser*  
  
As I finished checking the tray of supplies for the fifth time, I wondered again where SG1 was. They never arrive on time. Always either early or late. This time, they were late. I hate this. Although I hate to admit it, I've become rather attached to SG1. Or more accurately, one particular member of it: Dr. Daniel Jackson. He became involved with the Stargate program because he was the man who deciphered the chevrons, and all that. I'm not sure exactly. All I knew was that they're late back, and I don't like that.  
  
That normally means there's been trouble with the DHD, (dial-home-device, as all the non-military personnel around here call it) or one or more of them has been captured or wounded. More often than not, it's Daniel. I can't count the number of times I've had either him or other members of SG1 in here. But nine times out of ten, it'll be Daniel. Just once, I'd like to see him come back from a mission unwounded, unharmed. I'd love to see his eyes, those wonderful blue eyes, catch mine, and see the smile on his face as I see he's all in one piece. I can hear in my mind what he'll say: "Sorry, Doc, but it looks like you'll be denied the pleasure of my company this time." I'll smile with relief, and joke back, "Try and make a habit of it, won't you?"  
  
That's when I heard it. Running feet, heading this way. Sargent Siler stuck his head round the door of the infirmary. "Doctor, SG1 are incoming." "Come on," I yelled at the other 3 nurses in the infirmary, and ran for the Gate room with them hot on my heels, one (Nurse Hamilton, I think) was pulling a stretcher behind her. Smart thinking. Hopefully, I thought, we won't need it. General Hammond was waiting in the control room.  
  
"General, any news?" I asked. He shook his head. The Gate lit up, and with a loud kawhoosh, filled with the same shimmering blue liquid. A figure stumbled out of it: Major Samantha Carter. She looked filthy, but at least she's OK. Then came the familiar, but dreaded sight: Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'C staggered through, supporting the battered body of Daniel Jackson. I was down there in a heartbeat, yelling for Nurse Hamilton to "get that stretcher down here on the double". The two men lowered him onto the stretcher, then slumped back, exhausted as the nurses and I rushed Daniel to the infirmary.  
  
Half an hour later, we finally had him stabilised, but there was no saying how long he would last. I was studying one of the hundred or so monitors hooked up to Daniel as the remaining members of SG1 and the general entered. "Doctor," the general said, "How is he?" With a sigh, I turned from the monitor I was studying, and told them "I've got him stabilised for now, but there's not much I can do now. It's up to him."  
  
I turned my attention to the others. Major Carter was relatively unharmed, except for a few cuts and bruises. There was not much I could do for Teal'C, because his symbiont would take care of his injuries. The Colonel looked ready to drop, but still said he'd sit with Daniel for a bit. I told him he really should get some rest, but he was insistent. He pushes himself too hard, then pretends there's nothing wrong. A true military man. Sam and Teal'C excused themselves, Sam to have a shower and a sleep, and Teal'C needs to achieve Kel-Nor-Reem for Junior to repair any injuries he might have. Pulling up another chair, I sat down beside the Colonel, with a notepad and pen. "So, Colonel, what happened this time?" "Avalanche." He shook his head and looked down at Daniel. "I should've seen it coming." he broke off.  
  
Wandering along, finding nothing of interest, chattering about whatever. Looking up at the cliffs, Daniel asked if there could be any caves in there with rock paintings. I snorted, and he looked hurt. Just then a rock broke loose and fell. Looking up, I saw several cracks in the cliff face. I should have told the others to move away. Just then Danny found something that looked interesting, and went forward to pick it up. Then the rumbling began. We all looked up to see the cliff face begin to crumble. I yelled to Danny to move it, but he couldn't hear. Teal'C and I ran forward to try to pull him away, but we were too late. He was running away from the cliff as quickly as he could, but he couldn't quite get away. We stood watching in shock and horror as he was swept under a wave of rock. His despairing cries were drowned out under the rumble of rocks. For what seemed like ages, all we could do was stand and watch. When the rockfall finally slowed and stopped, we all ran forward and began searching through the rubble. Suddenly, Sam yelled out "Here he is!" Teal'C began heaving the rocks away like a man possessed, and finally, Daniel was released. Teal'C and I heaved him up, and headed for the gate as quickly as we could. Sam got there first, and began frantically dialling Earth. We got to the gate just as it activated. "Hope the Doc's standing by," Sam said as she stumbled through the gate. Teal'C and I followed. The Doc was waiting, thankfully. She took it from there.  
  
The colonel finished his story, and sat back, staring down at the younger man on the bed. I patted his shoulder gently. 'Colonel, I strongly suggest you get some sleep now. I am." He sighed. "Maybe. I'll go sooner or later." I smiled softly, and headed for my own bed.  
  
When I arrived back at the infirmary in the morning, he was still there, sitting slumped in the chair by Daniel's bed. I smiled. Trust the colonel. He couldn't relax when someone in his team was injured. I touched his shoulder gently. He jerked awake. "What? What?" "You've been here all night, Colonel," I told him, mock-sternly. He grinned guiltily. "Sorry. Must've dozed off." "Go and get some proper sleep Colonel." I told him, just as Sam and Teal'C came in. "Morning Colonel, Janet. Any change?" Sam asked, with a hint of hope in her voice. "None," I replied, with a hint of regret in mine. We all wanted a change, for the better. Just then, General Hammond wandered in. "SG1, I've decided to postpone all of your missions until Dr. Jackson recovers. Any improvements this morning Doctor?" I shook my head. "No changes General." Behind me, the colonel yawned, trying to hide the fact that he was doing so. I turned to face him. "As for you, Colonel, you are going to get some sleep."  
  
"I'll stay with Daniel for a bit, Colonel," Sam offered. He nodded, and left the infirmary. Sam sat down in the empty chair. Teal'C and the general were called away to talk with someone. I went to check on the myriad machines and monitors surrounding Daniel. When I turned back, Sam was sitting with her head in her hands, looking at my patient. "Why is it always him, Janet?" she asked me softly. "I wish I knew," I replied, sitting down beside her. "The colonel was sitting here all night." Sam smiled softly. "That's just like him. He hates it when any of us get hurt, especially Daniel. He feels responsible for him, I think." I nodded. "I know how he feels. I hate it if a patient I am looking after dies, even if there was nothing more I could do for them." Sam nodded.  
  
Just then another SG team came in with wounded. I leapt into action, thankful for the distraction. Sam helped where she could. I think she, too, welcomed the opportunity to actively think about something else for a while. When the wounded were all treated and either settled or discharged, Sam sat down again beside Daniel's bed, and sighed. General Hammond came in and asked about the wounded. "They'll all be fine, General," I replied. "How is Dr. Jackson?" he asked. "No change, sir. No better, no worse." Teal'C came in and heard the response. He looked at Danny, then left. An hour later, Jack came in. "Any change Doc?" he asked. "None" I replied. Jack sighed and sat down beside Sam. "You take a break and get something to eat, Carter. I'll stay here for a bit." "Sir..." she began, but the colonel cut her off. "Carter." The tone in his voice convinced her, and she left, with the general and Teal'C.  
  
I quietly slipped away to check on one of the wounded men, until I heard O'Neill muttering something under his breath. "Why is it always you, space monkey? Dammit Daniel, you've copped enough crap already for everyone in the SGC. Why do you keep on getting hurt, or taken prisoner, or killed? Sometimes I wonder why you stay here." I wandered over to check another wounded man, and he stopped talking. Just then, Daniel began convulsing violently. Jack swore under his breath and jumped out of the way as all the nurses in the infirmary leapt into action.  
  
We were losing him. I heard Sam, Teal'C and the general run in. I snapped orders right and left, trying everything I knew to save him. The remaining members of SG1 stood quietly, watching. Although I couldn't see it, I knew they were praying. I muttered quietly, "Oh no you don't Daniel. You're not giving up on me now." Finally, after an agonising hour of frantic work, we got him stabilised again. I slumped down into a chair, exhausted. Looking up as the others approached, I murmured, "He's stable for now, but I don't think he has much longer." Sam sniffed quietly, and Jack put his arm around her. "He still has a small chance. If he were much older, he wouldn't have any chance, but hopefully, he'll pull through. It's not definite though."  
  
None of us got much sleep over the next few days. Colonel O'Neill, Sam and Teal'C kept a 24-hour vigil at his side. The general came in at least twice a day to check on Dr Jackson. Many other members of different SG teams popped in at various times during the days as well. Slowly, painfully slowly, he began to recover. On the 5th night, I went to check on him before I handed over to the night watch. I turned to look at him after checking the final monitor and saw him stir. He opened his eyes, those wonderful blue eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Doc," he said weakly. "How long have I been out?" I could have cried with relief. "About 5, maybe 6 days," I replied, checking various biomonitors. Another nurse, seeing he was awake, hurried over, but I waved her away, telling her to inform the other members of SG1 and the general. I turned to check all the monitors around him, and disengage the ones no longer needed, but he called me back, and beckoned me closer. He put one thin arm around my neck, and kissed me. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the sensation. When we separated, I murmured, "Good to have you back, Daniel. Good to have you back. Five minutes later, the others ran in, Sam and Jack in hastily pulled on fatigues, Teal'C and the general still in uniform. Crowding around the bed, the relief was evident on every face. "Hey, space monkey," was Jack's immediate response. Sam smiled, and Teal'C said gravely, "It is good to see you are better, Daniel Jackson." "How long until he's fully recovered, Doctor?" the general asked me.  
  
"I'd give him at least another week, maybe two, just to make sure." The general nodded, and turned to Daniel with a smile. "You had us worried for a while there, Doctor." Daniel smiled weakly again. The general left then, but SG1 and I stayed there for a while longer, until my patient told me to get some sleep. The rest of SG1 agreed. "He'll be alright with us, Doc," the colonel said. Sam and Teal'C agreed. Finally, they convinced me, and I left, knowing I would get a good night's sleep for the first time in a while.  
  
Hope you like! Review pleeeeease!! 


End file.
